Fallen Heroes
by MajinSephiroth
Summary: Mirai Trunks returns to his timeline and a huddled figure comes to Capsule Corp. but just who are they *couple inside*


Author's Note: This will be an AU after this chapter. I'm not sure what the pairing will be but I'm leaning toward MT/MP.  
  
Fallen Heroes  
  
  
  
He looked at the death and destruction around him. People huddled together on the sides of streets to frightened to move. The Androids struck terror over the earth, and he could only watch. Slamming his right fist into a wall he shook with untamed rage. H was the only that could face them after the death of his mentor and trainer, Gohan. He was the son of the Saiyajin no Ouji, he was a Super Saiyajin, yet he could not defeat the oppressive Androids. Maybe he should go back in time like his mother had told him to. He might be able to train with his father and get strong enough to destroy those damned Androids.  
  
~~~After Mirai Trunks returns from the past~~~  
  
Mirai Trunks stepped out of his time machine. Walking slowly toward his house, he imagined what his mother's face after he told her what his father did. Opening the door he called, "Mom! I'm back. Where are you?"  
  
"Over here Trunks, in the lab" was the reply. Taking the stairs to the lab he spied his mother typing furiously at the computer.  
  
'Good ol' Mom, never stopping her work' he thought. Trunks stepped behind his mother and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and gave him a giant hug. "Trunks! Its good your back, look at how much stronger you've become! Come here and have some tea," she said while picking up the whistle kettle. He sat down and picked the minute cup of tea. "So Trunks what happened when you went back? Did you get to see your father?" she eagerly asked. He explained how there were more Androids and that he met his father and they trained for one year together and he explained the hyperbolic time chamber. Bulma remarked on how it was so like Vegeta to try and fit one year of spending time with his son into one day. Trunks then exclaimed, "Dad upheld my honor in a fight! Well I wasn't there, I was dead at the time but Yamucha told me when my dad saw me die he went mad and attacked Cell with everything!"  
  
Bulma chuckled, "Who knew he had it in him,"  
  
Suddenly the radio picked up. "The Androids have attacked South City and are heading towards Satan City!"  
  
Trunks bolted up and held a fire in his eyes. "That's it, no more, they will pay!"  
  
"Trunks be careful out there," warned his mother.  
  
"Don't worry Mom, they won't know what hit them," Trunks said running up the stairs. Heading towards South City, he blasted off into the sky. He looked for some sign that would lead him to the Androids. Boom! Screams of help filled the air. Trunks shot to the center of the chaos and found Android 18 and 17 laughing at the screaming people. He disappointed and reappeared in front of the Androids.  
  
"Well it seems the pest is back," said Android 17 crossing his arms.  
  
"Go home kid unless you want a beating like last time," stated Android 18 coldly.  
  
"I don't think so, it's your turn to feel pain," said Mirai Trunks with a smirk that would make Vegeta proud.  
  
"Oh is that so?" queried Android 18 disbelievingly.  
  
"Yes it is," said Trunks disappearing and reappearing in between the two Androids. With a decisive kick to Android 18, who flew into the nearest building, he charged a weak ki blast and discharged it on the surprised and alarmed Android 17. In a split-second the devastating Android was rubble. Android 18 burst from underneath the destroyed building and charged only to find her brother gone.  
  
"N…no…impossible…you killed him…for that you will pay!" Android 18 screamed charging the confident Super Saiyajin. Dodging a swift punch to his head, Trunks aimed a blast at the Android and his smirk was the last thing the cruel tin can saw when she turned around before being blown to bits. Trunks powered down and turned to see citizens slowly coming out of their hiding places to see the Androids gone. A young boy walked up to the Demi- Saiyajin.  
  
"Mr. are they really gone?" said the 6 year old.  
  
Trunks got on his knees and gave him a smile "Yah, they'll never come back." The young boy grew a giant smile and ran to where his mother was beckoning him.  
  
Suddenly he turned around and ran back, "Thank you Mr." the child said with his grin glowing on his face.  
  
"No problem," Trunks replied and as the boy left, he flew into the air and headed back towards Capsule Corp. When he reached the building he knew as home he landed in front of the door and went inside. "Mom, the Androids are gone! However we have to help all those people," yelled Trunks to his mother who was running up the stairs.  
  
"Finally they are gone, Trunks you did it!" she said giving him another hug.  
  
* Ding Dong *  
  
"I wonder who that could be," remarked Trunks opening the door. What he saw shocked him. There stood a figure in a dark brown shawl that seemed to have been ripped from using it too much. They had dirt all over their arms and legs and face and red blotches on their raggedy clothing. The shawl was over the person's face except for the mouth so Trunks could not tell if it was a man or a woman. They looked malnourished and extremely tired by the way the person leaned against the side of the entrance.  
  
"Does Trunks Briefs live here?" came a hoarse question just before the covered figure passed out onto Trunks.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Yes I know a little short but it will be longer next chapter. I will try to get the next chappie out by Saturday or Sunday. R&R people 


End file.
